The Mummy Returns - the Musical
by tanith2
Summary: Different scenes from the film put to music with the underlining, unspoken love between Ardeth Bay and Evie.


(c)  
THE MUMMY RETURNS - THE MUSICAL  
  
AS THE FILM BUT WITH SONGS ADDED AND AN ADDED FACT THAT THERE IS   
AN UNSPOKEN LOVE BETWEEN ARDETH BAY AND EVELYN.  
  
RICK AND EVY ARRIVE BACK AT THE HOUSE AND ARE STANDING ON THE BALCONY  
PRIOR TO HER MENTIONING AHM SHERE.   
SONG - I GOT YOU BABE  
  
Evy - They say we're young and we don't know, won't find out until we grow.  
Rick - Well I don't know if all that's true 'cause you got me and baby I got you.  
  
Rick - Babe Both - I got you babe, I got you babe.  
  
Evy - They say our love won't pay the rent, before it's earned, our money's all been   
spent.  
Rick - I guess that's so, we don't have a pot, But at least I'm sure of all the things we   
got.  
Evy - And if they say you hairs too long, well I don't care with you I can't go wrong.  
Rick - Then put your little hand in mine, there ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb.  
  
Rick - Babe Both - I got you babe.  
  
Rick - I got flowers in the spring, I got you to wear my ring.  
Evy - And when I'm sad, you're a clown and when I get scared you're always around.  
  
Rick - I got you to hold my hand Evy - I got you to understand  
Rick - I got you to walk with me Evy - I got you to talk with me  
Rick - I got you to kiss goodnight Evy - I got you to hold me tight  
Rick - I got you I won't let go Evy - I got you to love me so  
  
Both - I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe, I got you babe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(c)  
GO TO JONATHAN IN THE BEDROOM JUST AFTER THE GIRL HAS BEEN PUSHED OUT  
AND THE CURATOR AND MEELA COME IN.  
SONG - I WHO HAVE NOTHING  
  
I, I who have nothing, I, I who have no-one  
Adore you and want you so  
I'm just a no-one with nothing to give you but, oh, I love you.  
  
He, he buys you diamonds, Bright, sparkling diamonds  
But believe me, dear when I say  
That he can give you the world but he'll never love you the way, I love you.  
  
He can take you any place he wants,  
To fancy clubs and restaurants  
But I can only watch you with  
My nose pressed up against the window pane.  
  
I, I who have nothing, I, I who have no-one  
Must watch you go dancing by  
Wrapped in the arms of somebody else when, darling, it's I who loves you.  
  
I love you, I love you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(c)  
EVY AND ARDETH HAVE MET IN THE HOUSE, THIS IS EVY'S SONG WHILE ARDETH IS   
FIGHTING LOCK-NAH  
SONG CONSTANTLY  
  
All day I'm walking in a dream. I think about you constantly  
Just like an ever flowing stream, your memory haunts me constantly.  
Shadows fall and I try to drive you from my mind, so you're no longer near to me.  
But my heart sees you there with me, every sunset you share with me.  
The rain that patters through the trees, reminds me of you constantly  
Your name is whispered by the breeze and love birds bring your song to me.  
Just as sure as each star keeps burning in the sky, your love will stay a flame in me.  
A flame that burns so bright, not only through the night but constantly,  
Thro we may be far apart, you're constantly deep in my heart.  
  
  
THIS IS WHERE ARDETH HAS BEEN WOUNDED AND SEES EVY BEING TAKEN OUT BY  
THE MEN.   
SONG - THE NEXT TIME.  
  
They say I'll love again some day, A truer love will come my way, The next time.  
But after you, there'll never be a next time for me  
They say that I'll find happiness, in someone elses warm caress, the next time.  
I'll soon forget your kiss, and heartaches such as this, will just be ancient history.  
  
They say that I'm a fool to weep, that I won't go on losing sleep, the next time  
That someone else will mend the heart, you've broken in two  
But how can I fall in love the next time,  
When I'm still so very much in love with you.  
  
They say that I'm a fool to weep, that I won't go on losing sleep, the next time  
That someone else will mend the heart you've broken in too.  
But how can I fall in love, the next time, when I'm still so very much in love with you.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(c)  
RICK AND ARDETH HAVE COLLECTED THEIR GUNS AND ARE GOING INTO THE MUSEUM. SONG - CLIMB EVERY MOUNTAIN.  
  
Climb every mountain, search high and low  
Follow every by way, every path you know.  
Climb every mountain, ford every stream  
Follow every rainbow, till you find your dream.  
A dream that will need all the love you can give,  
Everyday of your life, for as long as you live.  
Climb every mountain, ford every stream  
Follow every rainbow, till you find your dream  
A dream that will need all the love you can give  
Everyday of your life, for as long as you live.  
Climb every mountain, ford every stream  
Follow every rainbow, till......you.....find.....your.....dream.  
  
  
MEELA AND IMHOTEP AT THE MUSEUM, FIRST MEETING   
SONG - LOVE ME WITH ALL OF YOUR HEART.  
  
Love me with all of your heart, that's all I want dear  
Love me with all of your heart or not at all  
Just promise me this, that you'll give me all your kisses, every winter, every summer,   
every fall.  
When we are far apart or when your near me,   
love me with all of your heart as I love you  
Don't give me your love for a moment, or an hour, love me always, as you loved me from  
the start, with every beat of your heart.  
  
When we are far apart, or when your near me  
Love me with all of your heart, as I love you  
Don't give me your love, for a moment, or an hour, love me always, as you loved me from  
the start,   
  
With every beat of your heart, with every beat of your heart, With every beat of your heart.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(c)  
  
RICK, EVY, JONATHAN AND ARDETH ON THE BUS AFTER THEY HAVE DESTROYED THE   
FOUR MUMMIES.  
SONG - YOU'LL NEVER WALK ALONE.  
  
When you walk through a storm, hold your head up high  
And don't be afraid of the dark  
At the end of the storm is a golden sky  
And the sweet silver song of the lark  
Walk on through the wind  
Walk on through the rain  
Though your dreams be tossed and blown  
Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone, you'll never walk alone.  
  
Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone, you'll never walk alone.  
  
  
AT THE MAGIC CARPET, IZZY SHOWS THEM THE DERIDGEABLE.  
SONG - UP, UP AND AWAY.  
  
Would you like to ride in my beautiful balloon  
Would you like to ride in my beautiful balloon  
We could float among the stars together, you and I, for we can fly, we can fly.  
Up, up and away, in my beautiful, my beautiful balloon.  
  
The worlds a nicer place in beautiful balloon  
It wears a nicer face in my beautiful balloon  
We can sing a song and sail along the silver sky, for we can fly, we can fly.  
Up, up and away in my beautiful, my beautiful balloon.  
  
Suspended under a twilight canopy, we'll search the clouds for a star to guide us  
If by some chance you find yourself loving me, we'll find a cloud to hide us, we'll keep the  
moon beside us  
Up, up and away, in my beautiful, my beautiful balloon,  
Balloon, up, up and away....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(c)  
  
EVY AND ARDETH ON BALLOON, HER AT ONE END AND ARDETH AT THE OTHER. BOTH  
SING THE SONG SEPERATELY.   
SONG - IF I LOVED YOU.  
  
If I loved you, words wouldn't come in an easy way,  
Round in circles I'd go.  
Trying to tell you, but afraid and shy  
I'd let my golden chances pass me by.  
  
Soon you'll leave me, off you will go in the mists of day  
Never, never to know,  
How I love you, if I love you.  
  
  
MEELA AND IMHOTEP AT KARNAK BEFORE SHE CHANGES BACK INTO ANKSUNAMON.  
SONG - YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY YOU LOVE ME  
  
When I said I needed you, you said you would always stay  
It wasn't me who changed but you and then you went away.  
  
Don't you know that when you'd gone, I was left here on my own,  
Then I had to follow you and beg you to come home.  
  
You don't have to say yu love me, just be close at hand  
You don't have to stay forever, I will understand  
Believe me, believe me, I can't help but love you  
But believe me, I'll never tie you down.  
  
Left alone with just a memory, life seemed dead and so unreal  
All that was left, was a loneliness, there was nothing left to feel.  
  
You don't have to say you love me, just be close at hand  
You don't have to stay forever, I will understand  
Believe me, believe me, believe me.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(c)  
  
RICK AND EVY AT PYRAMID, AFTER SHE HAS BEEN STABBED BY MEELA.   
SONG - SOMEWHERE.  
  
There's a place for us, somewhere a place for us  
Peace and quiet and open air, wait for us, somewhere  
  
There's a time for us, someday a time for us,  
Time together, with time to spare, time to look, time to care, someday, somewhere.  
  
We'll find a new way of living, we'll find a way of forgiving, somewhere.  
  
There's a place for us, a time and a place for us,  
Hold my hand and we're half way there,  
Hold my hand and I'll take you there,  
Somehow, someday, somewhere.  
  
  
JONATHAN AND ALEX AFTER RICK HAS GONE IN THE PYRAMID AFTER IMHOTEP AND   
MEELA.  
SONG - I BELIEVE  
  
I believe for every drop of rain that falls, a flower grows  
I believe that somewhere in the darkst night a candle glows  
I believe for everyone who goes astray, someone will come, to show the way  
I believe, I believe.  
  
I believe above the storm the smallest prayer, can still be heard  
I believe that someone in the great somewhere, hears every word.  
  
Every time I hear a new born baby cry, or touch a leaf, or see the sky  
Then I know why, I believe,  
Every time I hear a new born baby cry, or touch a leaf, or see the sky  
Then I know why, I believe.  
  
  
  
  
RICK AND IMHOTEP FIGHT IN THE PYRAMID, EVY, BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE, FIGHTS   
WITH MEELA.  
SONG - FIGHT MUSIC FROM WESTSIDE STORY.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
(c)  
  
ARDETH, HIS MEN AND EVY AND RICK FROM DIFFERENT PARTS OF THE FILM ALL SING  
ONE SONG - TOGETHER.  
SONG - THE TONIGHT QUARTET  
  
Tonight, tonight, won't be just any night  
Tonight there will be no morning star  
Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight  
And for us stars will stop, where they are  
Today the minutes seemed like hours  
The hours go so slowly  
And still the sky is light  
For here you are  
And what was just a world  
Is a star, tonight  
The moon burns bright  
And make this endless day, endless night, tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(c)  
  
ARDETH IS IN DESERT, WAITING FOR THE ARMY OF ANUBIS TO REACH HIM AND HIS  
MEN OVER THE DESERT.  
SONG - IMPOSSIBLE DREAM  
  
To dream the impossible dream  
To fight the unbeatable foe  
To bear with unbearable sorrow  
To run, where the brave dare not go  
  
To write the unwritable wrong  
To be better far than you are  
To try when your arms are too weary  
To reach the unreachable star  
  
This is my quest, to follow that star  
No matter how hopeless  
No matter how far  
To fight for the right  
Without question or pause  
To be willing to march into hell  
For a heavenly cause  
  
And I know if I'll only be true  
To this glorious quest  
That my heart will lay peaceful and calm   
When I'm laid to my rest  
  
And the world would be better for this  
That one man, scorned and covered with scars  
Still strove with his last ounce of courage  
To reach the unreachable star.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(c)  
IMHOTEP HANGING ONTO SIDE OF PIT, REALISING THAT ANKSUNAMON DOESN'T  
LOVE HIM.  
SONG - END OF THE WORLD  
  
Why does the sun go on shining  
Why does the sea rush to shore  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
'cause you don't love me any more  
  
Why do the birds go on singing  
Why do the stars glow above  
Don't they know, it's the end of the world  
It ended when I lost your love  
  
I wake up in the morning and I wonder  
Why every things the same as it was  
I can't understand, no I can't understand  
How life goes on the way it does  
  
Why does my heart go on beating  
Why do these eyes of mine cry  
Don't they know it's the end of the world  
It ended when you said goodbye.  
  
ANKSUNAMON LEAVES IMHOTEP TO HIS FATE.  
SONG - I'LL REMEMBER YOU  
  
I'll remember you, long after this endless summer has gone  
I'll be lonely, oh so lonely, living only to remember you  
  
I'll remember too, your voice, soft as the warm summer breeze  
Your sweet laughter, mornings after, ever after, I'll remember you.  
  
To your arms someday, I'll return to stay  
Till then, I will remember too, every bright star we made wishes upon  
Love me always, promise always, oooh, you'll remember too. I'll remember you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(c)  
  
ALL OF THEM IN THE BALLOON AFTER BEING RESCUED OFF THE PYRAMID.  
SONG - SAVED BY THE BELL  
  
I cried for you, I cried for you  
I cried for tow, I lied for you  
  
Saved by the bell on your own carousel  
Now who can tell, if you love that man as well  
Now I'll walk down our great lane  
  
I died for you, I died for two  
I'll live for you, I'll give to you  
  
Saved by the bell on your own carousel  
Now who can tell, if you love that man as well  
Now we'll walk down our great lane, now we'll walk down our great lane.  
  
EVY AND ARDETH AT THE END, HER ON THE BALLOON AND HIM ON THE DESERT SAND  
SONG - I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU  
  
If I should stay, I would only be in your way  
So I'll go, but I know, I'll think of you every step of the way.  
  
And I will always love you, I will always love you, you, my darling you, hmmmm  
  
Bittersweet memories, that is all I'm taking with me  
So, goodbye, please, don't cry, we both know, I'm not what you, you need.  
  
And I will always love you, I will always love you  
  
I hope, life treats you kind and I hope you have all you dreamed of  
And I wish to you, joy and happiness, but above all this, I wish you love.  
  
And I will always love you, I will always love you, I will always love you  
I will always love you, I will always love you I, I will always, love you.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
